


RELIEF 1-8 合集

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Kudos: 3





	RELIEF 1-8 合集

RELIEF

1  
窗外传来沉闷的雷声，黄昏染上压抑的灰色，交杂混合，下沉。  
屋内的人僵坐在窗前，皱着眉头沉思，融入窒息的低气压。这场暴雨，令人厌恶。  
崔胜澈许久才从滴答声中抽身，拿出手机，快速敲打着。  
咚咚咚——敲门声响起，文俊辉走近崔胜澈。  
“哥，该去公司录音了。”文俊辉并没有察觉眼前人的不对劲。  
“只剩下我的没录了吗？”  
“嗯，应该是。”   
“行，我马上去。”崔胜澈套上大衣带上帽子走了出去。  
刚走到门口，意识到外面正在下雨，转身回去拿伞。突然，一个身影挡在面前，手里拿着把伞。“呐，怎么这么不长心，很想再淋雨吗？”尹净汉开玩笑似的责备崔胜澈。  
本来已经伸出的手在看清眼前人后收了回去。崔胜澈害怕这样的自己，条件反射地被对方照顾，习惯一个人的温度。  
“看了我的消息没？”崔胜澈小心试探道。  
尹净汉对突如其来的尴尬感到奇怪，收回递伞的手。  
“没有啊，我今天下午去录音的时候一不小心把手机落在Woozi工作室了，想着反正你下午还得去公司，可以帮我拿回来。”尹净汉回答道。  
“这样啊，行，我等会帮你拿回来，先走了。”说完崔胜澈打开门走了出去。  
“诶！胜澈啊，伞还没拿呢！”尹净汉探出头冲楼梯间喊道。  
崔胜澈走地很快，急着挣脱出这种沉溺的感觉，上车离去。  
到达公司，崔胜澈看到了正在写歌的Woozi，“抱歉啊，知勋，这么晚才来。”崔胜澈努力调整着自己的状态，微笑望着知勋。  
“没事的哥，反正我今晚还要熬夜赶工。快进去吧。”知勋示意道。  
“嘿嘿，好。”崔胜澈迈着小碎步走进录音室。  
录音很快就结束了，崔胜澈忽然想起尹净汉的请求，在沙发上寻找着手机。果不其然，小迷糊把手机塞进了沙发缝里。  
“还是老样子啊，尹净汉。”崔胜澈不禁弯起嘴角，脑海中浮现出净汉拿到手机时的可爱模样。打开手机，找到自己刚才发给他的kakao talk，删除。  
如果没有删除这条消息，我是否能得到解脱——崔胜澈的眸子暗了下来，浓密纤长的睫毛渐渐染上了湿意，雾气开始弥漫。  
“知勋啊，哥先回去了，辛苦你了。作曲加油！”崔胜澈带上门前对Woozi说道。  
“知道了哥，再见~~”  
回到家，发现孩子们围坐在客厅讨论事情，刚等到队长回家，便开始嚷嚷。就在崔胜澈被弄得一头雾水时，经纪人凑过来对他说：“胜澈啊，两年期限到了，该重新安排房间了。”  
“哦——好吧，但是知勋今晚不回来，没办法一起讨论，要不明天吧。”边说边脱下淋湿的大衣挂起来，摘下帽子加入了成员会议。  
这时，顺荣扭扭屁股移了过来紧贴着胜澈说：“coups hiong，知勋昨晚说了，让净汉哥帮他抽就行，还有，这次我想跟净汉哥住，帮个忙吧，嘻嘻。”为了讨好崔胜澈，顺荣使劲鼓起腮帮子卖萌，眼睛都眯成了两个弯月。  
“好的，那咱们开始猜拳选宿舍吧，但是，你的忙我帮不上，作为队长我要公平。”崔胜澈交叉起双手一本正经地回答道。  
猜拳开始了——  
净汉为了帮知勋猜了两次，两次都赢了，不愧是尹战神。现在的状况是，净汉有两个选择，第一是和硕珉住双人间，第二是住单人间。净汉仔细想了想，决定把单人间给知勋住，毕竟这几个月知勋为了回归专辑牺牲了不少休息时间，让他睡舒服些也算是帮上忙了。于是净汉开口说：“DK啊，你是谁的pabo啊？”听到这，硕珉立马傻笑着回答道：“净汉哥的~~”并且习惯性地搂上了净汉的肩。  
“呀，我反对，我想和净汉哥住，DK hiong，这次让让我吧。”wuli权hoshi屁颠屁颠地跑过去给硕珉捶背，然而硕珉对此并不动容。  
“Hoshi啊~你以后经常到哥房间里来就行了，我随时欢迎。”尹净汉摸了摸顺荣的头安慰道。  
“但是我——”  
三个人一直在说话，全然忘了看队长的脸色，殊不知崔胜澈的脸已经拉了下来，周围的气压低得让其他队员透不过气。识相的八个人早早自行猜拳分好了宿舍，逃离火药味十足的争宠现场。   
果然姜还是老的辣，尹净汉几句话安慰顺荣后他便乖乖回房间了。  
“胜澈啊，我们这里解决了，不麻烦你了。”净汉放缓语调，温柔地说。  
“是吗……那我怎么办。”崔胜澈听到净汉这么说后更加失落了，嘴角的弧度慢慢消失。那平淡语气里，藏着卑微与恳切。  
“顺荣和你一间房啊，什么怎么办。”尹净汉察觉到今天的崔胜澈不太对劲，让硕珉先回了房间，打算和他谈谈。  
“行了，我明白了，要没什么事的话我就先回房了。”崔胜澈终究还是无法传递自己的感情，再一次退却。  
“哎，不聊聊吗，我感觉你有点心事啊，是不是公司那边出什么事了？”尹净汉自然地把头靠在崔胜澈的肩膀上，摆弄着自己的衣角。  
“没什么，就是没睡好，我去补觉了——对了，你的手机。”崔胜澈把头抬了起来，防止眼中的失落被敏感的净汉发现。从口袋里拿出手机，胡乱塞给净汉，然后及其小心地推开净汉的身子走向房间。  
被心痛侵蚀的躯体坠入纯白之中，靠着生理疲惫浅眠。  
尹净汉，还有多久，我才能放下这份荒谬的牵挂和心动。  
——————————————————————————————————————   
2  
以前的崔胜澈不是这样的，他不会无缘无故盯着一个人微笑许久，他不会随时随地寻找一个人的身影并跑过去将那个人拉到自己身边，更不会在一个人面前放下所有防备哭泣。直到他发现这不只是他以前所认为的爱，这是情感的沦陷，是想要拥有一个人的全部的欲望。  
即使他从未质疑过自己的取向，却还是败给了心跳——那个下着暴雨的黄昏，那个拥有透亮清澈眼眸的人在一片水雾热气环绕的粘稠中，紧紧抱住了自己颤抖的身子，用温柔的语气安慰着他，陪他熬过那最漫长的夜晚。崔胜澈记得后半夜怀中温热的触感，轻轻贴上他的嘴唇时酥麻的感觉，还有当他尝试用舌撬开他的齿时被他发现时的慌张。当然，崔胜澈记得最清楚的，是亲吻之后他对自己说的话：“胜澈啊，这一定是个误会，对吧？”  
傻瓜，怎么可能是误会呢。  
自那天之后尹净汉和崔胜澈便保持着一定的距离，这样的状态持续了大概两个星期。  
尹净汉并没有在成员面前故意和崔胜澈拉开距离，尴尬的人至始至终只有崔胜澈一个人罢了。  
刚睡着没多久，崔胜澈被经纪人叫了起来，今天是为主打歌mv试装的日子，所有成员必须在六点之前赶到工作室。崔胜澈把成员一个个叫醒，洗漱完毕后上了车。巧合的是，硕珉把净汉拉到了中间坐着，如此一来，崔胜澈xi的尴尬时刻再次到来。  
“额——净汉，昨天，是我太累了，只顾着赶快休息 ，没注意到你的情绪，抱歉啊。”崔胜澈一边支支吾吾地说着话，一边与净汉保持着一定的距离。  
“啊呀，没事的，我明白的，别想太多了。只不过胜澈你有什么烦心事一定要说出来啊，我听着。”尹净汉说完话后闭上眼开始养神。  
到达美容院，成员们开始化妆。崔胜澈化好后走去更衣室换衣服，刚走到门口，听到了净汉的声音。“是谁啊，能帮忙看看我这衣服怎么穿吗？”尹净汉的演出服比较特殊，黑色高领毛衣背后是三四个金属搭扣，需要第二个人帮忙扣上。  
“我是胜澈——要不我去帮你叫经纪人吧。”崔胜澈为避免尴尬打算跑去喊经纪人。  
“没事啊，你进来吧，我要被这衣服烦死了。”净汉把试衣间的锁打开，仿佛是对胜澈的邀请函。  
“好吧，我进来了。”崔胜澈拉开门走了进去。  
面前的男人，穿衣时弄乱的银灰色发丝凌乱地散落在清澈的眸前，呼吸也被刚才的动作扰乱，小声换着气，浅浅地，传入人心地。  
崔胜澈看着这一幕，下意识地向净汉靠近，轻轻带过净汉地手臂示意他转过去。看清楚搭扣顺序后迅速地扣上。

Pt.2  
衣服扣好后，两人之间的空气开始变得稀薄，令人不由自主加快呼吸频率。崔胜澈低着头尽量不去看尹净汉的表情，步子慢慢向门口挪动，想要立刻逃走。  
“胜澈啊——我们还是说清楚吧，不要让那件小事影响到我们之间的……”净汉转过身，俯下身子寻找胜澈慌乱的眼神。  
无所顾忌的坦诚撞上进退维谷的爱恋，仿佛刚热和起来的身子被丢入冰窖，刺痛的冷侵入肺腑。  
“影响什么？我们之间的友谊吗？”崔胜澈装作若无其事的样子，左手插在裤兜里，右手摸着鼻尖。本来想给嘴角加上虚伪的弧度，但就是无法用力微笑。这样的崔胜澈，他自己也无比陌生。  
“等拍摄结束吧，我去你房间找你。”净汉伸出右手拍了拍胜澈的肩膀，同过去一样，不掺杂感情的友谊动作。  
“不必了，我们之间那件事对你来说已经告一段落，你现在的行为只会让我再回想起那天晚上我荒唐的样子。我自己会调整的，净汉尼不用担心。”崔胜澈的右手缓缓覆上在左肩的净汉的手，轻握住净汉的小拇指，安慰似的用自己的大拇指摩挲着。  
“胜澈啊，你如果一直避讳这件事，我们之间永远不会回到当初，团队合作的时候也会互相看眼色。”尹净汉依旧担心地说道。

你不懂，却装作了解一切的样子来安抚我；你不敢，却总用你的身影招惹我的视线。

“你一定要解开我这个心结吗？”崔胜澈复杂的眼神正对上尹净汉清亮的眸子。他的左手手心出了很多汗，手指紧攥着口袋布料，仿佛在准备着什么。  
“嗯。”净汉毫不犹豫地点了头。  
净汉话音刚落，立刻感觉搭在胜澈肩上的手被死死地握住，手腕上突如其来得疼痛令他往后缩了缩身子，试图挣脱。  
“你什么都不懂。”崔胜澈顺势一并握住尹净汉的右手，双手从手腕移动到净汉的臂膀。只要稍微向前倾斜就能够吻到对面人的鼻尖。而崔胜澈的目标是鼻尖下面的，粉色的唇。  
两人之间的距离急速减小，彼此能感觉到同样急促的呼吸。崔胜澈盯着尹净汉嘴唇的眸子暗了暗，覆盖上无法掩饰的情欲。再靠近一点，然后熟练地用自己的唇舌含住净汉的上唇。慢慢地舔舐着，深入着，想要闯入湿热的口腔内部，吮吸他的舌，用自己的气息堵住他阻止的话语。  
崔胜澈用手掐着尹净汉腰上的软肉，让净汉吃痛地喊出声来，然后立刻深入，寻找着渴望已久的香甜。达到目的后双手紧抱住净汉的腰往自己怀里送。更加用力地汲取着净汉独有的甜蜜并且全数吞咽回自己饥渴的喉咙。直到怀里的人难以呼吸，崔胜澈才不舍地放开他的唇，牵扯出一条暧昧的线。  
“这样你懂了吗？”崔胜澈忍住往下进一步发展的欲望问到。  
尹净汉依然没有从刚刚的强制掠夺中恢复过来，震动着的瞳孔显示出他的惊讶，迟迟无法聚焦。  
“如果这样你还不懂的话，明天练习结束后再来我房间谈谈吧。”崔胜澈决定用这个吻结束一切，即使自己的心脏仍然会为尹净汉跳动。说完，崔胜澈伸手抹掉净汉嘴角边的痕迹后便走了出去。  
“呵——尹净汉，原来不止你在说谎。”尹净汉自言自语，突然苦笑。  
当崔胜澈走进摄影棚，发现其他成员早已拍摄完个人照。打开手机，果不其然发现了不同成员的催促和询问。“胜澈，你可是里兜啊。”崔胜澈提了一口气，扯扯衣角，快速走到摄像机前。  
崔胜澈拍摄后就是尹净汉，于是崔胜澈习惯性地坐在导演旁边等待尹净汉。镜头下的尹净汉穿着自己亲手扣上的黑色高领毛衣，背对着镜头，展示出好看的肩胛骨线条。因为带了金色的美瞳，盯着镜头的眼神变得无比魅惑动人。接下来的挑眉仿佛在邀请镜头前的人靠近他的身边。这样的尹净汉让崔胜澈失了神，目光一直锁定在监视器上。  
“胜澈，我拍完了，一起回宿舍吧。”尹净汉卸了妆换上私服走到崔胜澈身边。  
“——哦，好，走吧。”崔胜澈起身就走。  
拍摄结束已经是晚上十一点了，两人跟着经纪人走在后面。郊区的小路上只有昏暗的灯光，柔柔地落在行人的身上，为晚归的人带来温暖。脚下发出沙粒的摩擦声，一阵一阵的，有节奏的。忽然，有人打断了连续的节拍。  
“不牵手吗？”

崔胜澈想着自己如果没听错，这句话是身旁的人说出来的。声音很小，却足以被自己接收到。  
“嗯？不牵吗？”身旁的人再次小声询问，说的时候用手肘碰了碰自己的手臂。  
“你是认真的？”崔胜澈放慢了步伐转过头问尹净汉，藏在羽绒服口袋里的左手早就跃跃欲试。  
“嗯——”不等净汉说完，前面的经纪人转过身来冲两人喊道：“胜澈xi,净汉xi,你们就在这等我，我去把车开过来——”  
两个人突然分开站，中间有一米的距离，对经纪人的打断惊慌失措。直到经纪人走远，两人恢复到零米的距离。  
崔胜澈悄悄伸出左手向前拉住尹净汉的小拇指。  
“我就勉为其难答应你吧。”勾着净汉小拇指的手将整个手拉入他的口袋，再用掌心温暖着净汉略微冰凉的手指。殊不知崔胜澈早就扭过头无声地大笑，牙龈都漏了出来，孩童一般，那样天真，那样快乐。  
pt. 3  
回到宿舍，净汉示意崔胜澈松开手。于是崔胜澈不舍地放开了手中的温热。  
“你现在懂了吗？还要不要来我房间？”崔胜澈挑着眉问尹净汉，脱下外套坐在沙发上。  
“我有说过我不懂吗——”尹净汉一脸无辜地耸耸肩坐在胜澈身边。  
对于尹净汉主动的靠近崔胜澈很是满意，随后便搂上了尹净汉的腰。毛茸茸的小脑袋往净汉肩上蹭，鼻子满意地皱了起来。  
“coups hiong,你可算回来了，圆佑和Jun刚刚吵架了，你快去两边看看吧。”DK抱着枕头就出来了，睡眼朦胧的迷糊样子逗笑了身边的净汉。不笑还好，这一笑让崔胜澈刚才的好心情全都烟消云散，醋味开始弥漫。  
“哥，快去吧，要不然明天圆佑又得拉着你通宵打游戏了！”DK再次催促胜澈。  
“行，我去看看。”崔胜澈在走之前瞪了DK一眼，然后径直朝圆佑房间走去。  
——圆佑房间  
“怎么了，是不是你把文俊辉气到了？”崔胜澈盘着腿坐在地上看着床上赌气打游戏的圆佑。就这样，队长谈心开始了。与此同时，Woozi把净汉拉到自己房询问一些事情。  
“净汉哥，这不是最佳方法，早晚会被发现。Woozi眉头紧皱着小声地说。  
“但是我们都知道这个方法是目前为止最有效的。”尹净汉叹了口气。  
“你确定他对你不只是依赖吗？”  
“以后的事以后再说吧，我怎样都无所谓。”现在的尹净汉只想沉沦于现在，就算是从众多谎言中得到的唯一解脱。

——  
尹净汉的手机响起，触亮屏幕，熟悉的备注出现了。  
“怎么了，胜澈。”尹净汉努力不让另一头的人察觉到不对劲。  
“在哪，去了你房间没看见人。”崔胜澈仿佛找不到心爱玩具的孩子，讲话的声音有着明显的失落。  
“我在Woozi房间里，刚刚有些事要一起商量。”尹净汉坦白地说到。  
“————”电话那端突然安静，只听得见急促的脚步声。  
咚咚咚！简短有力的敲门声响起。  
“尹净汉，出来。”崔胜澈压低着嗓音冲里面的人叫到。  
当我压低嗓音对你用陈述句，你最好立刻出现。  
尹净汉出来后并没有被崔胜澈拽着，而是自觉地跟着低气压走进了崔胜澈的房间。  
“你们说了什么事，也告诉我吧。”崔胜澈坐在电脑椅上，抬起头注视着尹净汉的一举一动，嘴角没有弧度。  
“没什么，就是作曲分配的事情，他还没告诉我我的负责部分。”尹净汉完全没有看眼色的意思，用最舒服的姿势坐在Hoshi的床上。  
“是吗？没有说谎？”崔胜澈明白自己终究无法对面前的人生气，放下架子，走近床边。半蹲在净汉面前。  
“如果你相信我，我就没有说谎。”尹净汉的上半身渐渐向前倾斜，正对着崔胜澈粘在自己身上的视线。  
能使我消气的，只有你的主动，靠近一点，再近一点。  
净汉俯下身子贴上崔胜澈的唇，不同于之前的撕咬，尹净汉比较喜欢慢慢的品尝。崔胜澈的双唇被净汉的津液涂抹，舌尖扫过唇珠，接着含住，舔舐。  
崔胜澈上一秒还在思考自己如何“惩罚”尹净汉，下一秒就没脾气地原谅了他。右脚撑起身子，将净汉压在柔软的纯白之中，转换攻守位置，迫切地用唇舌探索净汉温热的口腔。直到自己尝到对方的味道才放缓了速度。  
尹净汉此时只想跟着感情走，彻底放纵一次。白皙纤长的手指解开黑色衬衫扣子，自己将自己呈现给崔胜澈。  
崔胜澈的吻一路向下，到达锁骨时用力啃咬吮吸，留下红色的淫靡痕迹。右手刮蹭着净汉胸前的敏感点，直到充血才往下探索。  
“嗯——胜——”净汉尝试着不让自己的呻吟被听到，原本的咿呀转换为不停歇的大口喘息，与身上人的粗重喘息声一齐唱和。  
崔胜澈双手褪下尹净汉的运动裤，自己脱下白T露出因长期健身而拥有完美线条的身体。双手抓住净汉的脚踝往下一拉，两人的欲望贴在一起。  
“啊————”尹净汉忍不住了，身下的欲望被崔胜澈握住。身体不由自主地往上拱起，后面的穴口开始收缩。  
崔胜澈望着身下人潮红的脸颊不由得产生想要更加用力让他哭喊的念头，手上的动作加快，时不时故意擦过顶端，带出一小股白色的浑浊，然后再用食指刮净情欲的液体往下面的穴口涂抹。  
“胜澈啊——慢一点吧，啊————别——”净汉感受到体内突然闯入的一根手指，小穴受到刺激后猛地一缩，夹紧了崔胜澈的食指。  
“净汉尼太紧了，我的指头都出不去了，乖，腿再打开一点，放在我肩上。”崔胜澈故意没动食指，让尹净汉渴望快感的后穴开始寂寞难耐。  
“嗯，嗯——你动一下。”净汉自己动了起来，腰肢不停地扭动，用崔胜澈的一根手指安慰着自己。  
湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着崔胜澈的食指，让崔胜澈想立刻用自己的欲望挺进去。但是为了净汉，必要的扩张还是要的。于是崔胜澈又加了一根手指，两根手指一起往前列腺处顶去，触发净汉快感的开关。抽动的同时带出了许多乳白色液体，打湿了身下的被单。  
尹净汉被突如其来的刺激慌了神，只能断断续续地小声呻吟着，感受崔胜澈带给自己的灭顶的快乐。  
“尹净汉，你那天晚上对我说的话是什么意思？”崔胜澈抽出被粘液打湿的手指，再次包裹住净汉身前的炙热，仅仅握着，不让净汉得到解脱。  
“我们——还是——不要，啊——在这个时候谈论这件事。”尹净汉的的小腹不自觉地往上顶，想要用崔胜澈的手释放出来，却没想到崔胜澈低下头直接含住了自己的分身，让尹净汉的身子颤抖起来，捂着嘴发出破碎的呻吟。  
崔胜澈为了不让面前的人释放，狡猾地用舌头堵住顶上的小孔。眼看着净汉的分身变得越来越粗大，崔胜澈自己的硕大也开始抬头。  
“可是净汉尼，我只有在和你做爱的时候有空，我不喜欢平时的你，现在我身下的你最好看了。”崔胜澈并不满意刚才尹净汉的回答，于是双手将尹净汉翻身，让他趴在自己新买的枕头上。后面的小穴因为动情收缩着，时不时流出乳白色的液体。崔胜澈的手只是在小穴外抚摸着，并不进去。看到有液体打湿了自己的手指，他立刻用手把它重新抹回了甬道。  
“我已经不记得我那天晚上说的是什么了。”尹净汉吃力地回头，湿热漆黑的眸子看着崔胜澈给自己做扩张。  
“是吗？你这样说是会让我不开心的啊。”崔胜澈停止了手上所有的动作，冷漠地望着身下为他打开的小穴，不带有一丝情欲。  
就这样持续看了一分钟，崔胜澈开始穿衣服，打算离开房间。  
“胜澈啊——怎么了？你就那么想知道原因吗？”尹净汉转过身来合上双腿，凌乱的发丝遮盖住脸上的潮红。  
“我只跟你做爱，你明白吗？”崔胜澈不耐烦地把头发往后撩，汗水打湿了短袖的领口。  
“什么意思？”尹净汉扯着被子把自己盖住，坐在床上。  
“但是你的背后，有别人的痕迹。”崔胜澈说完后便走了出去。  
尹净汉怎么都没想到，昨天在拍摄现场撞到铁架而留下的淤青会让崔胜澈误会，于是立马套着胜澈的白色衬衫跑出了房间。  
刚一打开门就撞上了回房间的权顺荣。  
“净净——净——————”权顺荣看着面前只穿着别人衬衫的净汉哥，突然瞳孔震动。鼓着腮帮子只知道结巴。  
“乖，别说话，你哥我有点事。”尹净汉管不了那么多，赶紧打电话联系他家那只炸毛的小狗。  
“怎么？想告诉我那个人是谁吗？”崔胜澈受伤的语气透过电话传入尹净汉的耳朵。  
“呀，你是傻子吗？我那是昨天撞的，你看不出来吗？”尹净汉有些委屈，一股脑把气都撒了出来。  
“你等着，我就来。”崔胜澈立刻从小区公园跑回宿舍。  
此时此刻，崔胜澈的室友权顺荣发现了自己被单上的水渍，一下子什么都懂了，立刻转身出门投奔小区公园。刚下楼，和崔胜澈擦肩而过。权顺荣想着，完了，今晚怕不是要没得床睡了。  
“尹净汉！开门啊！”崔胜澈急了，生怕净汉不理他。  
没过多久，门开了，只不过是DK开的，看样子，净汉还在自己房间里。  
“净汉哥一直没回来，coups hiong 有什么事吗？”李硕珉依旧抱着枕头睡眼朦胧。  
“没事，你去睡吧，净汉今晚不回来了，你去喊Hoshi跟你睡。”崔胜澈加快步子进了自己的房间。  
崔胜澈听到了水流声，放在床上的衬衫指明了浴室里的人。  
“崔胜澈，进来吧。”尹净汉朝门外喊到。  
得到批准，崔胜澈打开门走了进去。  
尹净汉并没有用浴缸泡澡，而是用莲蓬头冲洗着。转过来，可以发现他依旧挺立的分身。很明显，他已经自己扩张过了。  
“对不起，是我误会你了。”崔胜澈哪里能忍受这样香艳的场面，下身顿时肿了起来。  
“那就用行动来道歉吧，崔胜澈先生。”尹净汉关掉淋浴头，走到洗漱台，坐了上去，打开自己的双腿，暴露出刚刚被自己抚慰过的小穴，水淋淋地颤抖着，收缩着，淫靡无比。  
崔胜澈解开皮带，把尹净汉固定在镜子边毛巾的架子上。含住他胸前的敏感点，用力吸着，拉扯揉捏着。  
“嗯，啊——啊——崔胜澈——嗯——”尹净汉双腿圈住崔胜澈的腰，下体的湿热不断摩擦着崔胜澈的硕大，酥麻的快感如同潮涌般袭来。  
崔胜澈再次握住尹净汉的分身，上下撸动。左手来到后穴，一下子伸入三根手指。大力快速地抽插，带出白色地泡沫，每一次都直逼腺壁，刺激着尹净汉地前列腺。分泌出来的液体太多了，崔胜澈立即用唇舌堵住穴口，舌头往里舔舐。小穴紧紧吸着崔胜澈的舌头不愿放松。  
“啊！不——胜澈——你直接进来吧——别用舌——我好难受——”尹净汉被快感席卷，自己的分身不断往外吐着液体，沿着股缝流到穴口。  
“那么，净汉尼，等下不要喊停哦。”崔胜澈托着自己忍耐许久的硕大，在净汉的穴口沾染上液体，缓缓挺入头部。  
“嗯，太少了，澈啊——再进来点——”尹净汉缠着崔胜澈的腿用力把他拉近自己。  
话音刚落，崔胜澈冲破极致湿滑紧致的穴口，整根没入。尹净汉太紧了，仿佛要把他夹断，崔胜澈低头吻他的唇，示意让他放松。  
“嗯，嗯——好痛——别做了——啊——”尹净汉被下体的撕裂感劝退，想要停止。  
“不行，这是你应得的，我还没取得你的原谅呢。”崔胜澈微微低喘着，额头上的汗珠低落在净汉的小腹。  
解开皮带，保持插入的体位让净汉抱着自己，崔胜澈向床走去。虽然浴室到卧室的距离并不是很远。但是尹净汉感觉到崔胜澈每走一步，那硕大的头部便刮过自己的敏感点，然后自己便把硕大往更里面吸。随着崔胜澈的步伐，尹净汉有节奏地呻吟着，下体积聚着快感，穴口的水顺着崔胜澈的囊袋流到腹部。  
把尹净汉放到自己的床上，崔胜澈开始用力抽插。每一次都顶到净汉的敏感点，水声越来越响。  
“净汉不能自己先射哦。”崔胜澈用手堵住马眼，加快了自己抽插的速度。温暖的甬道被硕大摩擦得鲜红，不断分泌出爱液，让崔胜澈更加顺利地插入。  
“嗯，啊——嗯... ...”崔胜澈感受着尹净汉下面的小嘴把自己吸得紧紧的，顶到前列腺的时候小家伙会把自己往里带，自己整个头部充血到极致。  
“不——行——了，胜澈，让我——去吧。”尹净汉起身把崔胜澈压在身下，自己腰部用力地上下扭动着。这样的姿势让尹净汉更加敏感，身前的欲望在崔胜澈的腹部上颤抖着，不断吐出乳白的液体，大小却一直没有改变。  
尹净汉不停地摆动着身子，崔胜澈用手托住净汉的腰肢往下按，硕大已经达到最顶端，每一下都戳着甬道顶端最软最热的地方，尹净汉放弃克制，开始失声地呻吟。  
“啊啊——嗯——啊——胜澈——我不行了”崔胜澈左手握住尹净汉的性器，快速套弄着，想帮忙释放出来。此时的尹净汉被前后双重快感包围着，大脑一片空白。  
终于，尹净汉和崔胜澈同时达到高潮，尹净汉的性器射出大量的液体，身下湿得一塌糊涂，崔胜澈把自己的液体毫无保留的射了进去。  
“崔胜澈，我原谅你了。”尹净汉因高潮余韵颤抖着，抱着崔胜澈的背喘息着。  
抽出来时，崔胜澈和尹净汉两人分泌的液体从后穴流了出来，打湿了崔胜澈的裤子。  
“尹净汉，我爱你——”

pt.4  
尹净汉在最后一刻听到了身边的人说我爱你，表情变得有些僵硬。  
“胜澈啊，这种话不要随便说。”尹净汉往床边挪了挪，转过身看着崔胜澈。  
“我只对你说。”崔胜澈不满净汉与自己之间变大的距离，单手把净汉往自己手臂上带。  
“行吧，快睡吧，明天下午要去公司开会。”尹净汉蹭着崔胜澈的手，疲惫渐渐袭来。

早上醒来，崔胜澈已经先去公司和代表商谈回归的事项了，尹净汉慢吞吞地吃力撑起酸痛的身子，双腿颤抖着下了床。  
“哎西，早知道昨天就不原谅他了。"尹净汉对着镜子换衣服，看着自己脖子手臂上红色的暧昧印记不禁笑了起来。  
“胜澈啊，希望你厌恶我之后还记得我的温度。”尹净汉自言自语，脱下胜澈宽大的衬衫，准备换上高领毛衣。忽然想起昨晚崔胜澈说的淤青，于是转过身查看——“咦，我记错了吗，昨天撞到的明明在肩胛骨中间，怎么这个在上面。”尹净汉下移视线，寻找熟悉的痕迹。  
果不其然，肩胛骨中间有一抹淡淡的青色，快要消失。自己的背上为什么会有两处淤青，尹净汉先生自己也不清楚，觉得无所谓便忽略了。殊不知，自己早已深陷三角泥潭。  
另一个房间，权顺荣和李硕珉缠在一块睡在尹净汉的床上。睡觉之前他们的对话是这样的：  
李硕珉：“Hoshi hiong ，你为什么到我房间来了？”李硕珉听到开门声后从被子里探出脑袋。  
权顺荣：“别问了，小孩子不需要知道大人的事情，今晚我和净汉哥换床睡。”  
李硕珉：“那你睡我这里吧，我要睡净汉哥的床。”尹净汉头号粉丝李硕珉誓死守卫室友的床。  
权顺荣：“哎一古，何必呢，你我难兄难弟。"权顺荣假装没听到李硕珉的话一个仓鼠打滚裹住净汉的被子。  
李硕珉：“好吧，那一起怎么样？”李硕珉带着自己的枕头被子也爬上了净汉的床。

珉奎正在厨房手忙脚乱做着九人份早餐，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕说着什么。  
“真是不让人省心，大清早的早餐都不吃就给我出门，真是郁闷。”珉奎边唠叨边认真地煎着蛋饼。  
尹净汉坐在边上啃着土司含糊地对珉奎说：“珉奎啊，别念了，你哥我耳朵受不了。”  
权顺荣的小脑袋突然从尹净汉身边冒出来，努力睁大眼睛看清楚珉奎锅子里的菜。  
“净汉哥，昨天战况如何？”Hoshi开始八卦  
"珉奎啊，顺荣说他一点都不饿，不吃早饭了，你别做他那份。"尹骗子上线坑弟。  
“阿尼，我没说过，哥！你怎么这么对我，哼，顺荣要呼呼才原谅你！”权顺荣双手叉腰，假装生气鼓起腮帮子。  
"你们够了啊，吃早饭了。"珉奎看着俩人互怼十分开心，刚刚的郁闷早已散去。

公司会议室

“胜澈啊，你觉得这次回归showcase是用电视台直播好还是vlive?”副代表问道。  
“vlive吧，能和全球粉丝互动。”崔胜澈想了想回答道。  
“还有……”  
崔胜澈与副代表的二人会议开了两小时，鬼知道后面是不是讨论聚餐去了。

离开会议室，崔胜澈想先自己去练习室复习新学的编舞，朝着练习室走去。  
打开门，发现崔韩率也在练舞，于是喊了一句：“Hey bro .”  
崔韩率关闭音乐坐下来休息，崔胜澈走上前递水和毛巾给他。  
“哥，昨天我看到净汉哥进了你房间就没有出来了，你们在干什么。”崔韩率把毛巾搭在肩膀上转过头问崔胜澈。  
“你看错了，他之后出去了。”崔胜澈并没有感到慌张。  
“是吗，原来冬天也有蚊子啊。”崔韩率说完这句话后起身继续练习。  
“你小子，等等我啊。”即使崔胜澈对崔韩率刚刚的话语有些疑惑，却假装没听懂。

有些谎言，我只对你说。  
回归前的日子基本上都在公司度过，十三个人天天黏在一起练习，尹净汉和崔胜澈两人自觉地收敛感情，不让工作人员发现。  
回归倒数第三天，大家决定出去聚餐为这一次的回归加油打气，早早来到了最常去的烤肉店。  
崔胜澈坐下后一直给尹净汉眼神让他赶紧坐过来，但是由于两人中间的崔韩率一直专注于菜单没有感觉到崔胜澈直勾勾地威胁视线。  
“韩率，哥手机忘带了，帮哥出去拿一下？”崔胜澈尽量控制住表情，诚恳地发问。  
“阿尼，哥手机不是在桌上吗？”崔韩率没有上当，更没有眼见力。还用深邃的眼睛装无辜望着崔胜澈。  
“胜澈啊，算了。”尹净汉向后倾拉拉崔胜澈的袖子小声地说。  
崔韩率不是聋子，发生在背后的对话他听得一清二楚。崔胜澈宠溺的语气和尹净汉开玩笑似的回应如同粉笔在黑板上划过的咯吱声，令人不爽。  
“净汉哥——我耳机忘拿了，陪我一起去吧。”崔韩率露出牙龈眯着眼睛冲尹净汉笑。  
“行，走吧。”尹净汉答应得十分爽快，手机都忘记在餐桌上。  
打开车门，崔韩率坐了进去假装在找耳机。  
“净汉哥，你也进来帮我找找吧，黑色的耳机。”崔韩率往里面坐，给尹净汉腾出了位置。尹净汉刚坐下，一只手立刻从他身前掠过关上了车门。  
眼前的崔韩率仿佛变了个人，全身紧绷着，没有表情，周围的低温似乎警告着尹净汉不让他离开。  
“净汉哥，我的痕迹消失了吗？”崔韩率坏笑道。  
“韩率！？你干的？”尹净汉一度怀疑自己听错了，反复回忆着刚才的对话，直到清冽的少年气息靠近自己，固定住自己的双手。  
“哥，用你的理智选择我吧，不要欺骗自己了。”崔韩率露出虎牙，狠狠地在尹净汉的锁骨处留下鲜红的印记。身下的人吃痛地抽了口凉气。  
“韩率啊，我在一个月前就已经回答你了，我不会在胜澈最需要我的时候放手的。”尹净汉立刻把自己的羽绒服拉链全部拉上，扯开崔韩率的手拉开车门走出去。  
“净汉哥，为什么你眼里只有他呢。”崔韩率苦笑僵坐在车里，把玩着手中的录像带。

“呀，尹净汉，你终于舍得回来了，快坐下，要开直播了。”崔胜澈用以前的语气朝远处的人喊。崔韩率跟在尹净汉身后走来，只好被迫和净汉换了位置。  
直播开始，依旧是胜宽负责主持。  
“净汉哥，有克拉问你不热吗？”胜宽举着自拍杆读评论。  
“不热不热，我本来就比较怕冷的，亲爱的克拉们不要觉得奇怪哦~”尹净汉习惯性地对镜头展现职业微笑，两只小手比划着爱心。  
“哥，我刚刚觉得热脱了外套，你要不要拿着把腿也盖着？”珉奎的长手早已递出了外套。  
崔胜澈自然地接过给身边的“撒谎精”盖上，俯身盖的时候，崔胜澈小声地说：“既然wuli净汉尼冷，那么能不能以后穿更严实，让你的锁骨都无法呼吸的那种。”  
“适可而止啊崔胜澈，别让我在克拉面前说你的黑料。”尹净汉咬着牙怼道。  
直播在成员们的闲谈中结束，剧透也给得差不多了，十三个人喝醉后手挽着手并排压马路，走回宿舍。  
十二个人都是被忙内灿一个个背上床的，导致第二天Dino的背都直不起来。极限忙内的名号不是白来的。  
全圆佑醒来的时候已经是中午，他不过只喝了一杯，怎么会这么醉。慢慢爬下床的时候头撞上一对结实的大腿，看到睡裤的样式，全圆佑开始偷笑——他的小朋友终于原谅他了。一抬头，崔胜澈狡猾的笑容出现在面前，于是乎全圆佑放弃站立瘫在地板上。  
“亲故啊，你是不是想俊尼想疯了。”崔胜澈特意穿着文俊辉的睡裤来捉弄全圆佑。  
“... ...兄弟，打游戏吗？通宵的那种。”全圆佑翻过来像一条咸鱼，双眼无神地看着崔胜澈。  
“圆佑啊，不就是放了俊尼一次鸽子吗，哄哄就好”崔被鸽王给出了自己的经验之谈。  
“行吧，我去试试。”全圆佑站起来打算立刻去找文俊辉。  
“哎，脸都不洗了？”崔胜澈快笑岔气了。

开导完圆佑，崔胜澈接到了副代表的电话。  
“胜澈啊，这个星期的日子到了，来公司吧。”  
“好的。”崔胜澈看看自己口袋里吃完的药片无奈地叹了口气。  
公司内——  
“上一次发作是什么时候？”医生询问崔胜澈。  
“一个月前。”崔胜澈如实回答。  
“这个星期有没有按时吃药？”  
“嗯。”  
“和成员们相处时有没有感到不适？”  
“怎么可能有。”崔胜澈被医生无厘头的提问搞得头晕。  
“幻觉呢？还有没有产生？”  
“这个星期没出现过了。”  
“看起来比上周稳定很多了，成员们应该都挺配合的。”医生欣慰地笑了笑，刷刷写下药单，特地减少了用量。  
“谢谢您。”崔胜澈拿着单子交给经纪人去医院拿药，自己则赶回练习室练习。  
我的解脱，不是死亡，是你的坦诚  
还没走到门口，录音室里传来争吵声。  
“净汉哥，为什么不和我们商量就这样做。”很明显是圆佑的声音。  
“医生不是说了吗，不到万不得已不能混淆胜澈哥的记忆。”圆佑接着补充道。  
“万不得已？那是什么地步？寻短见的时候吗？我相信胜澈自己能够判断现实与幻觉。”尹净汉即使生气也没有提高音量，为的就是防止被隔墙耳听到。  
“那现在哥的进展如何？”李知勋冷静地问道。  
“胜澈的情绪已经控制下来了，就差慢慢地引导他辨认幻觉现实了。”尹净汉听起来似乎有着一套完美的治疗流程。  
“那我们三个继续配合你，看看接下来几天怎么样。”李知勋结束了知情者会议，开始准备录音。  
“尹净汉，出来。”  
我说过，当我压低嗓音对你用陈述句，你最好立刻出现。  
房间里的三人怎么也没想到危机会来得这么快，除了慌张就是担忧。凝重的气氛拉扯着所有人的神经。  
这一次，尹净汉没有出门，而是沉默地坐在房间里。门口的人也没有进来的意思，只能看到一个修长的影子被走廊灯映射在玻璃门上，一动不动。

“行，我懂了。”崔胜澈等了五分钟，没有等到尹净汉，果断转身离去。

尹净汉不出去，是因为他还没有想好该怎样说谎，没有想好该怎样鼓起勇气，冰冷的祈使句将他的心定在原地，低气压撕扯着肺腑，下沉至双脚，仿佛灌了铅般重，寸步难踏。

他对崔胜澈的感情，复杂却也单纯，只不过想要独享崔胜澈的拥抱，想要成为崔胜澈伤心难过时投奔的第一个人，仅此而已。从未想过用怜悯的感情去安抚崔胜澈的心，从未愿意把同情掺入自己单纯的爱慕之中。胜澈啊，我真的无法对你坦诚，因为我知道，你会失望。

撑过录音，尹净汉的心无比疲惫，此时的他并不打算回到宿舍面对崔胜澈。净汉蜷缩在录音室的沙发上，等待疲劳打败自己的胡思乱想。眼皮开始沉重时，尹净汉感觉有人进来给自己盖上了自己常用的毯子，坐在自己身边，轻声细语地说着温柔的话——  
“净汉啊，不要把所有的错误都放在心里，这样你也会受不了然后崩溃的。”洪知秀心疼地看着沙发上蜷缩着的净汉，伸出手抚摸着他的头发。  
“知秀，谢谢你。”尹净汉通过声音辨认出身旁的人，在沉睡前道谢。  
“不客气，快睡吧。”洪知秀在尹净汉熟睡后离开了工作室，顺手也带走了尹净汉的手机。  
离开公司，洪知秀输入一个月前的那天，打开了尹净汉的手机，给崔胜澈发送了一条信息:对不起，结束吧。  
净汉啊，我只能帮你到这里了，接下来就看你自己肯不肯放弃了。  
宿舍——  
崔胜澈终于等到了尹净汉的消息，立刻打开手机查看。六个字映入眼中，那样决绝，烙在崔胜澈的伤口上，止不住的因为痛而颤动。尹净汉，我只不过想要一个解释，你却给了我结束。起码再对我说一次慌也好，对我再欺骗一次也罢，让我感受到你的温度。  
PT.5  
还没有开始就已经结束，彼此欺骗着，就像是短暂的春天，冰雪消融后的春光总是短暂的。你的谎言，也是具有时效性的。  
离回归只有两天，崔胜澈和尹净汉都明白不能再僵持下去，否则会引起粉丝的担心。而即使双方都意识到了，却都不愿先踏出一步。这一天，其他成员在练习的时候密切关注着两人之间的氛围。崔胜澈和尹净汉都跳得很用劲，仿佛榨干体力就能够忘记烦心事，直到汗水浸湿了短袖才分开坐着喝水休息。  
尹净汉已经发现了洪知秀替自己发出的短信，除了放弃没有别的选择，他打算今晚向崔胜澈坦白一切。练习结束后，乘着小八和珉奎在外面吃中餐，尹净汉约着圆佑和知勋来到徐明浩的bar开会，一人一杯酒地交谈起来。  
“圆佑、知勋啊，我打算等下告诉胜澈一切。”尹净汉的眼神已经空洞，再也没有当初泛着温柔和纯真的眸子。他放下喝空的杯子，拿起瓶子直接灌入喉咙。  
“都已经被胜澈哥听得差不多了，你还用解释吗？”知勋不支持直接坦白。  
“这是你们两个人之间的事，怎么处理舒服就怎么来比较好。”全圆佑尊重净汉的意见。  
“行，我这就去。”尹净汉起身向崔胜澈房间走去。  
崔胜澈因为练习还没有回来，尹净汉打算坐在沙发上等他回来，于是蜷缩着双腿躺着。或许是喝醉了，又或许是累了，尹净汉渐渐闭上了双眼。  
崔胜澈结束了练习回到宿舍，映入眼帘的便是因为冷而把自己团成团的人儿，窝在沙发上，浅浅呼吸着，脸上泛着醉酒的红晕。崔胜澈努力镇定，克制住条件反射伸出的双手，转身去净汉房间喊李硕珉把净汉抱回房间睡。  
回到自己房间，崔胜澈脑海中李硕珉抱着尹净汉的场面依然挥之不去，不爽与不甘交杂着，催化剂般使他的愤怒最大化。捏紧了手里净汉穿过的衬衫，直到褶皱难以恢复才松手。忽然，敲门声响起——“崔胜澈，我有话跟你讲。”  
门口的尹净汉显然是惊醒后立刻跑过来的，薄唇微微喘着气，衣领也歪至锁骨处。  
“那天晚上，你是出于同情才跟我做的吗？”崔胜澈疲倦地闭上了双眼。  
“是的。”尹净汉在说出谎言的同时不禁打了个冷颤，连自己都觉得恶心。  
“嗯，我知道了——”崔胜澈依然没有睁开眼。他害怕从尹净汉的眼神中再次确认答案，更害怕自己失控。  
“胜澈啊，那晚就是个误会，你知道的吧。”尹净汉再次说出了一个月前雨夜说的话。  
听到这句话，崔胜澈愤怒地睁开双眼，站起来俯视着尹净汉，双手紧握着，下一秒就要掐住对方的咽喉。  
“尹净汉，好样的。”崔胜澈走近尹净汉。  
“对不起，这件事就到此结束，咱们好好准备回归吧。”尹净汉始终不敢抬头看崔胜澈的表情，眼神飘忽不定地移动。  
“那么，你对崔韩率也是这样的吗？”崔胜澈问道。  
“什么？”尹净汉无法理解崔胜澈的话。  
“看来你和他结束得很彻底嘛，撒谎都这么熟练了。”崔胜澈蹲了下来，就像前天晚上一样。  
“... ...”尹净汉放弃了解释，因为只要最终达到让崔胜澈死心的目的便足够了。  
“那么，我的乖净汉，最后为我哭泣一次吧。”崔胜澈突然抓住尹净汉的双腿，翻转过来，用膝盖压住了净汉的身子。  
“请便。”尹净汉绝望地闭上了双眼，等待接下来的折磨。  
我亲爱的，恳请你记住我的温度，哪怕你早已忘记我的姓名。  
身上的衣物被褪去，双腿依然无法动弹，感觉到崔胜澈硕大直接挤进了自己的大腿根部摩擦。没有任何润滑，尹净汉大腿内侧的嫩肉随着崔胜澈疯狂的抽插变红。用力翻过尹净汉的身子，崔胜澈两只手抓住身下人的脚踝举高至头顶，方便更加清楚地观看身下人因为自己挺立的欲望。崔胜澈自己的顶部开始分泌出情欲的液体，于是停止在双腿间的摩擦，转移至净汉干涩的穴口慢慢研磨，让自己的液体湿润净汉的后穴。  
硕大的炙热乎轻忽重地刺激着穴口的褶皱，快感令尹净汉不禁缩紧了小穴，小手扶上了自己身前的欲望，慢速套弄着。  
“难怪崔韩率那么喜欢你，原来你这么敏感的。”崔胜澈插入自己的两根手指，抠挖着尹净汉的敏感点，甬道每被刺激一下便分泌出透明的液体，打湿了崔胜澈的手腕。  
“嗯——啊——”快感从甬道传递至尾椎骨，酥麻的感觉令尹净汉喊出了声。小穴也下意识地夹紧了崔胜澈的手指。  
“现在就受不了了？等下我可是要顶到最里面啊。”崔胜澈抽出满是粘液的手放入净汉因呻吟而打开的口腔中，模仿性爱的方式抽插着，指尖搅动着口腔的每一处湿热，堵住净汉的呻吟，唾液混合着情欲的液体从嘴角流出。  
崔胜澈握住自己的欲望，右手托着净汉纤细的腰肢，整根没入甬道。  
“啊——太深了——出去点。”净汉被贯穿的快感冲昏了头，理智阻止着自己沉沦。  
“今晚轮不到你说话。”说完，崔胜澈让尹净汉抱紧自己，腰部使劲律动着，每一次抽插都整根出来整根进入，让空虚和快感交织着折磨身下的人。  
“不要...弄脏了...床单，啊——嗯——”尹净汉听着崔胜澈的囊袋和穴肉撞击拍打出来的扑哧水声，不禁担心起床单的命运。  
“哈——啊——看来我还不够努力啊，净汉尼还能关心起这种事。”崔胜澈加快了抽插速度，里面的小穴依然紧致得让自己差点提前交代。  
尹净汉在晕眩的快感中紧紧拥抱住崔胜澈，安抚着，告诉崔胜澈这是现实。  
崔胜澈在尹净汉快到的时候故意抽身，抱起尹净汉走向浴室。  
“记得吗，前天晚上的位置。”崔胜澈像前天晚上一样把尹净汉放在洗漱台上。  
“... ...”尹净汉的脖颈一下子红了起来。  
“又在说谎了呢，wuli净汉尼。”崔胜澈打开浴缸的热水，把尹净汉放了进去。  
“崔胜澈，我只对你说谎。”尹净汉抬起头，温柔地注视着崔胜澈地一举一动。  
听到这句话，崔胜澈忽然笑了起来：“骗子。”说完便抓着尹净汉的头发把他的头按入发烫的热水中。只记得一瞬间肺部被热水充斥的窒息，尹净汉难受得挣扎，越叫喊越难受，整个鼻腔无比疼痛。  
尹净汉在挣扎，在呼叫，他是真实的存在着。  
“净啊，救救我吧，把你自己全部都交给我，让我安心好不好。”崔胜澈放开尹净汉，刚才的愤怒突然之间转变为心疼，拍打着净汉的背让他喘息。  
“胜澈，这是现实，在现实中，我不能属于你。”尹净汉坚守着最后的理智。  
眼前的崔胜澈，被净汉挣扎溅出的水花打湿了上半身，连眸子也湿透了，用祈求的眼神看着尹净汉。  
“就一晚。”崔胜澈仅仅是在陈述他的决定。  
是善良在作祟，尹净汉终究还是答应了崔胜澈。  
崔胜澈仔细地给尹净汉擦干身子，然后把他抱上床，自己也躺了进去，强迫净汉缩成一团嵌入自己的怀抱之中，贪婪地闻着专属于净汉的气味，手上的力度逐渐加大，让净汉难以呼吸。  
“胜澈，你放松点，我不走。”尹净汉抚摸着崔胜澈的肩胛骨以示安慰。  
“不要再骗我了。”崔胜澈依然不松手。  
“崔胜澈，我爱你。”尹净汉最后还是说出了崔胜澈最想听的话但这样的表白或许只是为了今晚能从崔胜澈这里得到解脱罢了。  
“... ...”崔胜澈的眼眶立刻泛红，雾气开始弥漫着，积累着，直到他吻上净汉额头的那一刻，泪水流了出来——尹净汉，我放弃了。  
崔胜澈明白，此时的尹净汉只是为了离开而表白，于是没有再多说，只是抱紧了他，再抱紧一点。  
梦醒了，才是最清醒着疼痛的时候。

PT.6  
凌晨时分，尹净汉醒了过来，静静听着崔胜澈的心跳声，数着拍子，慢慢调整着自己的呼吸让自己的心跳跟上相同的频率。看着睡着后依然眉头紧皱的崔胜澈，尹净汉抽出左手抚上去，抹平崔胜澈的不安。再见——崔胜澈。  
彻夜未眠，尹净汉只是看着面前熟睡的男人，忽然，阳光透过窗帘撒了进来，尹净汉才小心翼翼地下了床。明明已经很小心了，开门声终究还是吵醒了床上的人。目送着尹净汉的离去，崔胜澈不禁把头往被子里缩，再抱紧，再最后感受一次这种温热。  
准备回归的日子总是过得很快，即使有再多难过的情绪，成员们都能够很好的隐藏，比如崔胜澈和尹净汉，这一天不是在练舞就是在练歌，两个人非常默契的错开时间去练习室，彼此都心照不宣。其他明白人谁也不敢说，谁也不敢问，只是全力地练习着。  
为了保存体力消化明天的行程，经纪人下午把孩子们都赶了回去，督促他们补充睡眠和体力，就这样，尹净汉稀里糊涂地被崔韩率拉上了车。  
“哥，这个疗程结束了吧？”崔胜澈脱下毛线帽，揉了揉自己新染的银灰色头发，假装不经意地询问。  
“专心活动吧，别想着不可能的事。”尹净汉是真的困了，把自己的椅子往后调整躺在上面。  
“但是哥，感情这种东西是可以培养的，你不知道吗？”崔韩率侧过身子贴近尹净汉的耳朵说到。  
“随便你，别烦我了，你哥我很久没睡过好觉了，让我躺躺吧。”尹净汉现在只想休息，便敷衍崔韩率打算睡觉。  
“行，那我带哥回去睡。”崔韩率似乎计划好了什么，立刻答应了尹净汉并且拿出车后座的毯子给尹净汉盖住。  
车到达了宿舍，尹净汉还没醒来，于是崔韩率一把抱起他上了楼。抱着人不好敲门，崔韩率站在宿舍门口喊道：“圆佑哥，给开个门呗。”过了几秒，全圆佑急急忙忙地跑过来开了门。可是当他看到崔韩率抱着尹净汉时，不同于以往的迟钝，他猛地一个折返跑回去把崔胜澈从厨房推回房间。  
“呀，圆佑你小子，干什么呢，饭还没吃呢。”崔胜澈嘟囔着嘴，斜眼看着推着自己的弟弟。  
“哥，我有很重要的事跟你说，咱们赶紧聊聊。”全圆佑使出浑身的劲把崔胜澈带回了房间。  
呵——崔韩率笑了笑，然后走进房间把净汉放在床上。李硕珉正在电脑面前网购，没有注意到崔韩率的靠近。  
“道谦hiong，跟你商量个事。”崔韩率拍拍李硕珉的肩。  
“啊——吓死我了，商量什么，你说吧。”  
“我俩交换房间吧，我把我的新毛线帽送给你怎么样？”崔韩率一直坚定地认为自己的毛线帽十分受欢迎。  
“你室友是谁啊?”李硕珉问  
“小boo啊。”崔韩率回答  
“行吧，毛线帽记得给我，我走了。”李硕珉起身下楼走去崔韩率房间。

两个人很快就收拾好行李交换房间，于是乎崔韩率正式成为了尹净汉的室友。  
尹净汉隐隐约约听到浴室传来的水声，转过身对浴室门喊：“硕珉啊，帮哥倒杯水。”尹净汉睡饱了，坐在床上发呆。  
听到这句话，浴室水声停了下来，过了一会儿，门打开了，尹净汉睡眼朦胧，只看得清面前的男人下半身裹着浴巾走了出来，随手在桌上拿了瓶水向他走去。  
“给，喝吧。”崔韩率头发还没干，转过去坐在床上等待尹净汉帮他吹头发，乖巧的盘着腿玩手机。尹净汉接过水后大灌一口，忽然感觉有点不对劲，扯着崔韩率的浴巾往后拉想要看清人。  
“嘿嘿，bro,帮我吹头发吧。”崔韩率的出现让尹净汉十分头疼，他不说自己都能猜到个大概——这个小鬼，在追求他。  
“韩率，别闹了，回去吧。吹完头发就回房间睡。”尹净汉掀开被子起身去拿吹风机，却被身后的人拉住手腕。  
“尹净汉，我会比他更好，看看我吧，就一次。”崔韩率的眼神被湿发遮盖住，让尹净汉捉摸不透。  
“行了，吹干头发再说。”尹净汉用左手试图扯开抓住自己的手。没想到崔韩率越抓越紧，将自己往下拉。尹净汉努力挣脱着，却没料到崔韩率忽然松手，自己摔在了地上。  
“呀——崔韩率你过分了——唔”冰凉覆盖上尹净汉的唇，随之席卷而来的还有尹净汉熟悉的自己的沐浴露的香气，混合着崔韩率独有的少年的清冽气息，包围着尹净汉的感官。崔韩率左膝盖跪在尹净汉双腿之间，身子再往下移动，自己扶着净汉后脑勺的手把净汉的唇舌往自己嘴里送。不同于崔胜澈的吻，崔韩率更加贪婪。温热的舌直接深入寻找净汉的香甜。  
尹净汉整个人被崔韩率压在地上无法反抗，只能承受着。崔韩率虽然没有开过荤，但做梦实践已经不下三次了。每当梦见一丝不挂的尹净汉坐在自己身上扭动着身躯，后穴夹着自己的欲望不断收缩，结合处流出一股透明液体，打湿了自己的囊袋。在梦里，崔韩率总是用尽力气地操弄着身下的人，直到感受到他的小腹因快感而抽搐。  
“韩率啊，啊——够了！”尹净汉意识到不能再任由欲望蔓延下去，使劲推着崔韩率想要离开。而崔韩率直接拉开尹净汉的双腿呈M型压在身下，让尹净汉失去反抗的机会。  
崔韩率感受到了熟悉的欲望，甚至比梦境里的更加令人难耐。自己的性器肿了起来，马眼处渗出一滴液体。崔韩率胡乱扯下自己的浴巾，拿出早已准备好的药膏，用食指往尹净汉分泌出透亮情液的穴口送去。一根手指直接插入，勾着内壁的软肉，搅弄着发出水声。  
“嗯，啊——哈——”尹净汉的后穴紧紧吸着崔韩率的食指，快感蔓延至全身。自己的分身早已抬头，被压在崔韩率的性器下，两股欲望相互摩擦着，伴着尹净汉欲望分泌的精液不断变得湿滑。  
药效开始显现，尹净汉全身变得通红，原本就薄的冷白皮染上情欲的颜色，乳头也挺立起来，等待着人抚慰。后穴分泌的液体都顺着崔韩率的手指流了出来，一根手指无法满足现在空虚的小穴，于是尹净汉自己伸进去了两根手指，右手套弄着自己的性器，想要缓解药效。  
“净汉哥，想要吗？”崔韩率坏笑，看着身下的人难耐地自己安慰着，尹净汉是时不时抠弄自己的马眼，带出更多的精液，然后抹遍整根使套弄更加顺畅，红着脸大口急促地喘息着，下体湿得极其泛滥。“给我进来，快点。”尹净汉握住崔韩率的性器，抵住自己的穴口。  
“这可是哥说的哦。”崔韩率也忍不住了，一下子整根没入，顶到尹净汉的前列腺壁，自己的硕大被紧紧吸住，崔韩率毕竟是第一次，差点被绞得缓不过气来。  
崔韩率闷声哼着，缓缓抽动自己的欲望，让自己适应小穴的湿热和紧致。  
“啊——快一点吧——”尹净汉的手依然在自己套弄着，前面的器官就要达到高潮。  
崔韩率立刻加快速度，就像梦里那样，快速大力操弄着尹净汉的小穴，翻搅出穴里的嫩肉，带出乳白色的肠液。扑哧的淫靡之声混杂着尹净汉的呻吟在整个房间回响。  
崔韩率用手堵住尹净汉的马眼，不让他立刻就射，自己则更加往深处顶，每一下都让尹净汉感受到灭顶般的快感。崔韩率为了获得更多的快感，把尹净汉放在单人沙发上，让两条腿分别搭在扶手上。这样的体位让崔韩率的腰使劲更加方便，每一次都贯穿到底。  
“哈——嗯——啊——”尹净汉讲不出一句完整的话，下体已经被操弄得十分敏感，就连崔韩率的耻毛刮过自己的穴口他都能感受到酥麻的快感。  
“哥，我是谁？”崔韩率问到。  
“崔——啊——韩率——”尹净汉的后穴被崔韩率野蛮的抽插弄得红肿不堪。  
听到尹净汉的回答，崔韩率满意地松开了尹净汉的分身，让尹净汉射了出来。自己也把欲望抽了出来，不让净汉一次性得到解脱。  
待到尹净汉因快感颤抖完后自己马上把欲望整根放进去，令尹净汉敏感的身子再次颤抖，快节奏的撞击持续着，尹净汉才疲软下来的欲望再次苏醒。  
“净汉哥，你是我的了。”崔韩率终于射了出来，精液灌满了净汉的后穴，然而刚刚挺立起来的净汉的性器还没有得到解放。  
崔韩率低下头，含住净汉的欲望，深喉上下吸着，顿时快感逼得净汉失了声，只能抽搐着小腹享受快感。经过十分钟生涩的唇舌套弄，尹净汉射在了崔韩率嘴里。崔韩率尽数吞下，然后俯下身亲吻尹净汉的嘴角。  
“哥，分不清梦境现实的从始至终只有你自己啊。”

7

明明双方都懂的感情，为何总是被所谓的谎言掩盖，原本就通往前方的小路，被枯叶掩埋，路是直的，却找不到入口。

崔胜澈昨晚一直待在房间里休息，没有察觉到另一个房间的动静。没有尹净汉的夜晚过的很快，崔胜澈很快便睡着了。然而隔壁的隔壁，尹净汉正躺在崔韩率的身旁。

凌晨五点，所有人来到了化妆室准备Comeback Show。按照老规矩，崔胜澈很幸运地抽中了最后一个化妆的名额，于是他躺在沙发上补觉。倒数第二个化妆的是尹净汉，化妆师熟练地给尹净汉画着脸妆，妆容完成后，尹净汉小声地对化妆师说：“努娜，能不能把遮瑕借我一下？”崔胜澈刚刚睡醒，眯着眼休息，没想到听到了尹净汉这句话，立刻看向尹净汉的脖子，发现在自己不熟悉的位置有新的痕迹。——尹净汉，好样的。

崔胜澈即使发现了什么也无力去与尹净汉争辩，毕竟已经说好了，放弃了。到了打歌舞台上，崔胜澈和尹净汉都恢复到工作状态，用尽全身力气给粉丝们展现最好的舞台。第二首歌录制之前有和粉丝聊天的时间，所有成员都站在舞台上。

“胜澈欧巴好帅！”克拉们挥舞着应援棒大声叫着。

崔胜澈今天穿的是西装，里面是真空的，头发也是剪短后梳了上去，令粉丝心动不已。

崔胜澈还在喝水，听到粉丝们这样夸奖自己，立刻放下水杯回应道：“克拉们今天也都很漂亮~”每当看到粉丝，崔胜澈的眼里仿佛有星星。

“哦~”克拉们被自己偶像的夸奖，一个个激动地尖叫。

其他成员都很活跃地和粉丝交流着，唯独尹净汉站在那里，不知注视着哪个方向，发着呆。旁边的李知勋发现了，走过去拍拍尹净汉的肩，小声说：“哥，都过去了，是时候重新开始了。”尹净汉勉强笑了笑然后和知勋一起走到舞台中央。

粉丝们都举着自己本命的应援牌，但是总有一些cp牌会混杂在其中。崔胜澈看到了澈汉的应援牌，原本平复的心忽然被拉扯着，之前的回忆再次浮现。转过头去寻找尹净汉的身影，看见他的手正被崔韩率牵着，两个人有说有笑。导演朝他们打了手势，第二首歌的录制开始了。

忙完一天，成员们疲惫地回到了宿舍。崔胜澈洗完澡倒床就睡。权顺荣睡觉总想有个伴，于是爬上了崔胜澈的床，手脚其上，缠着崔胜澈，甜甜地入睡了。

另一边的尹净汉刚结束和知勋的聊天，打算洗澡，却想起来自己最喜欢的衬衫自从上一次落在崔胜澈房间里就没有拿回来，于是打算打电话给权顺荣让他帮个忙，等了一分钟没人接，尹净汉决定自己去拿。刚一开门，看到睡在一张床上的两人，即使明白只是误会却还是觉得刺眼。蹑手蹑脚地拿着衬衫走了出去，门也忘记带上。尹净汉，一切终于恢复到原来的样子了。

第二天打歌，成员们因为耳麦收音不好跟团队反应换成了演唱会用的手麦。衣服布料的摩擦声和饰品的声音都能听得一清二楚，更何况接下来的——

崔胜澈感觉到自己的身体条件反射地跟着节奏动着，却听不见伴奏，耳鸣声越来越大，贯穿耳膜的刺耳，直到什么也听不见，视线也开始模糊。崔胜澈手中的麦砸在地上，巨大的噪声传遍整个演播厅。

录制被迫中断，所有成员都迅速跑向倒在地上的崔胜澈，金珉奎抱起崔胜澈跑出演播厅，其他人紧跟着下楼。十五分钟后，崔胜澈被安全送到了医院。

“他最近吃药了没？”崔胜澈的主治医生赶到诊室询问站成一圈的十二个人。

“不清楚。”最先发言的是全圆佑。

“你们难道不知道他这种病需要按时服药吗？”

“前几天他都说恢复的差不多了，就没吃了，后来因为工作都睡在练习室，没有看到胜澈哥有没有吃药。"李知勋自责地低下头。

“那么谁知道他最近有没有继续服用安眠药？”

“只有昨天吃了。”尹净汉是唯一一个知道答案的人。

“长期睡眠不足，压力过大，安眠药都无法助眠，今天不晕倒才怪。”医生因崔胜澈忘记自己的嘱咐十分生气，不听医生的病人他见多了，但是这样固执的他倒是第一次见。

医生虽然嘴巴说着，但是手上的检查动作没有停下来。

“那医生，现在胜澈这个样子多久能醒来？”洪知秀走到人群前面，仔细地询问。

“休息两天就行，关键是以后要配合治疗，神经衰弱这种事是要心理调节的，这小子年纪轻轻的，能有多大的心事让他紧张成这样，知道你们做艺人的不容易，但是也要注意平时多放松放松，哪怕散个步遛个狗都行。”医生语重心长地嘱咐其他十二个人。

晕倒事件发生后，粉丝们都在声讨公司，要求给团队放假，经过三日的内外协商，公司同意本次回归打歌一星期后放假一周。

由于三天后恢复正常打歌行程，崔胜澈不得不尽早出院。住院的三天里，崔胜澈拥有最安静的日子，没有工作，没有碍眼的人和事，他可以放空大脑尽情地思考自己喜欢的事，但这些都只是本以为。本以为可以放下一切去休息，神经却再一次紧绷，拉扯着太阳穴，搅动刚整理好的思绪。从雨夜到晕倒的前一天晚上，从幻觉到现实，崔胜澈被迫回想起那些荒唐的事情。

第一天尹净汉一个人来过，门是被轻轻推开的，以至于发呆中的崔胜澈看到人影后才察觉到他的到来。尹净汉的模样看起来并没有比崔胜澈这个病人好很多，虽然穿着干净的休闲服，领子却没有反过来，摘下口罩可以清晰看到尹净汉布满血丝的双眼。

净汉啊，是因为愧疚吗。

“呀，进来不会敲门嘛。”崔胜澈故作轻松，拍了拍身边的位置示意让尹净汉坐上来。

“胜澈啊，身体感觉好些了吗？”尹净汉找不到话开头，坐下来客套地问崔胜澈。

“挺好的，就是有事没事会想起之前的一些事。”崔胜澈挑眉观察着尹净汉，想要看看他的反应。

“......其实我是来问你一件事的......”尹净汉盯着床边的鲜花，眼神里的情绪令人捉摸不透。

“嗯，说吧。”崔胜澈在脑海里计算出来无数个问题，却与接下来的毫不相干。

“假如我退......队，你会不会放松一些。”尹净汉不把这当作逃避，他说出了公司给出的最直接有效的方法。

“谁告诉你的？”崔胜澈显然被尹净汉的提问震惊到了，整个呼吸被吊到喉咙处，呼吸暂时停滞。

“公司。”尹净汉直截了当。

“净汉啊，解铃还须系铃人。”崔胜澈伸出手揉揉尹净汉的头发，安慰着他。

“什么意思？”尹净汉疑惑地问到。

“这件事情由我们开始，就应当由我们结束。”崔胜澈做好了把话摊开讲的打算。

“所以你说的系铃人是谁？”

“Pabo,是你啊，尹净汉。”崔胜澈着实感到无奈。

“你？！"这一次换人震惊了，尹净汉不知是否意会错了崔胜澈的意思，反问崔胜澈。

“我何时有过别人啊，净汉尼你自己不清楚吗？”崔胜澈单手撑着下巴，含着笑意看着依然在难以置信的尹净汉。

“那胜澈是想结束还是？”尹净汉依然没有意识到自己的主导权。

“我听你的，毕竟我一直只向着你啊，你说什么我都全盘接受。”崔胜澈终于在清醒状态下说出了自己的心声。

“你就没有什么想要问我的吗？”尹净汉依稀记得崔韩率早起从自己房间出来被崔胜澈看到的时候。

“有啊，净汉尼到底有没有喜欢过我啊。”崔胜澈抿着嘴若有所思。

“在那天下班的路上我不是让你牵我的手了吗。”尹净汉一直以为自己的暗示足够让崔胜澈明白自己的心意，没想到彼此都是石头，早已水落石出的事情，硬是要被迫说出答案。

“那，在一起？”崔胜澈握住尹净汉的手，真诚的问到。

“行吧？”尹净汉装作真的在犹豫，十秒后才回答。

“你欠我的我出院了再跟你算，别想逃了，尹净汉xi。”

落叶被春风吹开，显露出清晰的路线，入口找到了。

结束曲折愉快的对话后，尹净汉得赶回公司练习，早早坐上了回去的车。突然，手机响了。

“净汉哥——”  
“净汉哥，我再给你一次机会。”崔韩率的声音从电话另一端传来。

“什么意思？”尹净汉忽然有些紧张。

“录像带，在我这里。”崔韩率回答到。

“你在哪里？”

“公司。”

赶到公司，尹净汉直奔练习室。

“韩率，录像带给我吧。”尹净汉喘着气对坐在地上玩手机的小孩命令到。

“嗯？这么快就来了，如此重视胜澈哥啊。”崔韩率暂停游戏，站起来调侃尹净汉狼狈的模样。

“你都看了？”尹净汉问崔韩率。

“嗯。”崔韩率点头。

“这件事不能传出去，录像要赶紧销毁。”尹净汉以为崔韩率没有目的。

“那天晚上，雨下得真的好大，胜澈哥太可怜了。”崔韩率没有把录像带交给尹净汉的打算。

——

录像很短，记录的是崔胜澈第一次的诊疗过程，画面里的崔胜澈听到医生说明自己的病情后整个人发愣，然后固执地摇头否定自己的诊断结果，接着就是崔胜澈接受催眠吐露心声的全过程。对话多次涉及尹净汉，致使公司在崔胜澈接受完治疗后删除了监控录像。

起初崔胜澈把感情藏在心里从未说过，但随着时间流逝，怎样的感情都会被察觉，更何况是自己的队友。每次练习结束都会把自己的水递给尹净汉，签售会上视线总往尹净汉身上移，每天提醒尹净汉吃饭，演唱会跑过去只为了牵着尹净汉的手... ...谁都明白，除了尹净汉。

如此小心翼翼的喜欢却不会被世人祝福。队友、粉丝、公司、父母，外界给予崔胜澈的绝望大于希望。纸包不住火，公司发现了崔胜澈的异常。

“崔胜澈，你是队长。”代表只对他说了一句话，而也正是因为这句话，崔胜澈以为时间能解决一切的念头被绝对压抑。

“我明白了。”崔胜澈没有不爽，而是一味自责着，把自己关在作曲室里工作。

那段日子里，崔胜澈什么也没有写出来，烦躁地撕下一张又一张不合心意的歌词。崔胜澈，你算什么啊——

李知勋觉得不能坐视不管，终于在那天冲进作曲室，一把扯过崔胜澈把他带到了天台。

“胜澈哥，你以为逃避很好是吗？”李知勋十分严肃地问。

“我没有耽误行程，怎么算逃避了？”崔胜澈整理好被李知勋弄皱的上衣，坐在天台的椅子上。

“我指的不是这个，你知道的。”李知勋左手里紧紧握着的信纸变了形。

“知勋啊，哥很好，不用操心的。”阳光十分刺眼，崔胜澈眯上双眼看不清李知勋的表情。

“自己看吧。”李知勋将信纸丢在椅子上，转身下楼。

看着皱得不成样子的纸团，崔胜澈没有打开查看的想法，可当他瞥见熟悉的字迹时便立刻整平纸张。

Coups?，最近为什么不接我们电话也不怎么回宿舍睡呢？大家都很担心你的身体啊，不要因为下次回归这样拼命，连知勋都知道及时补觉。我知道你作为队长承受着相当大地压力，平时生活中既要照顾到成员又要负责和公司商量，wuli胜澈真的辛苦了~有什么心事一定要跟大家说啊，不要憋在心里，就算不想开口也要好好回复我这几天发给你的简讯，我真的很担心你。答应我，看完这封信一定要回家。

——净汉

崔胜澈双眼湿润了，鼻子一酸，泪水随着情绪一点点聚集着，抬起头不让泪滴下来。他还要笑着回家呢，还有十二个人等着他。尹净汉那小子肯定也很想自己。于是乎，崔胜澈联系经纪人开车送自己回宿舍。

天气预报果然善于欺骗，原本的湛蓝晴空转眼染上浅灰色，气流上升。崔胜澈不理会打在身上的黏湿，戴着帽子径直走向宿舍。

此刻尹净汉正拿着伞站在楼下四处寻找崔胜澈的身影。看到白色鸭舌帽一眼认出是他便冲出去连忙给他打伞。

“别淋湿了。”尹净汉搂着崔胜澈的肩膀试图将他往伞下拉。

“尹净汉。”崔胜澈用几乎恳求的语气小声说道。

“嗯？”尹净汉任由崔胜澈把额头放在自己的肩上。

“谢谢你。”说完，崔胜澈抱紧了尹净汉，直至感受到尹净汉的躯体与自己的怀抱融合。

“胜澈?，咱们和好吧，像以前一样。”尹净汉伸出空着的左手轻轻抚慰抱着自己的人。

“... ...”崔胜澈没有回答，反而把尹净汉抱得更紧。

“走吧，回去吧，有什么事今晚说，我和圆佑打了招呼，今晚我陪你。”尹净汉推开崔胜澈，拉上崔胜澈的手走回宿舍。

走到二楼，碰到正在发呆的崔韩率，尹净汉拍了拍崔韩率的脑袋示意他赶紧上楼。崔韩率的手里有两把伞，一把是干的，一把是湿的。

之后的事便是一切情事的导火索。这晚，崔胜澈亲吻了尹净汉。

————

“净汉哥，你已经决定和他在一起了吗？”崔韩率步步逼近尹净汉。

“嗯。”尹净汉坚定的眼神击碎了崔韩率费尽心思建立起来的自信。

“不怕被发现吗？”崔韩率甩了下拿着录像带的手。

“我相信你，你不会伤害崔胜澈的。”尹净汉隐约记得公司早已删除录像。

“呀，净汉哥还真是不好骗啊。”崔韩率苦笑着扯出录像带的带子。

“韩率，你很好，只是我的心早就不知道在什么时候给崔胜澈了，或许是那个晚上，又或许是更早之前，只是我没有察觉罢了。”如今说出这些话，尹净汉不需要任何负担了。

“看来我再做什么都无法追上胜澈哥了。”崔韩率泄气地坐下，刚才的气势全然不见。

“韩率，我不会因为这件事影响自己对你的看法的。”

“我知道胜澈哥喜欢你哪一点了。”崔韩率乐观地笑着说。

“哪一点？”尹净汉很是好奇。

“无论身处何地，你总会站在对方的位置思考，无论对错，总想着牺牲自己的利益成全别人。你太被动了，净汉哥。所以胜澈哥才会一直想要保护照顾你。”作为他俩情事的旁观者，崔韩率似乎十分了解双方的相处方式。

“是吗，你挺了解啊。”尹净汉觉得小孩忽然的认真有些好笑。

“走吧，回家。”尹净汉招手让崔韩率和自己一起回宿舍。

尹净汉回到宿舍后立刻告诉其他十一个成员崔胜澈明天出院回归团队的消息。大家都松了口气，开心地吵着明天要聚餐。

整理好这几天发生的荒唐事，尹净汉心情大好，早早洗漱完准备睡觉养足精神明天去接崔胜澈。刚躺下，感觉被一双手紧紧抱住，从被子里探出头，闻到了他的薄荷香味——崔胜澈偷偷溜回来了。

尹净汉伸出手惩罚性地打崔胜澈的脑门。“야（ya）崔胜澈！医生不是说明天出院吗？”尹净汉有些生气，不去理会一直埋在自己怀里蹭的人。

“你说什么？崔胜澈？”崔胜澈听到尹净汉喊自己的全名，极其不满地松开手，转身走回自己房间。

“什么嘛，崔又气。”尹净汉困了，不打算下床去哄人，于是拿出手机在官咖发了帖子——亲爱的粉丝们~wuli胜澈又生气了呢，大家觉得该怎么办呢？

评论区充斥着各种各样的回复—— 

1.净汉오빠 去哄哄不就行了嘛kkk  
2.叫圆佑오빠和wuli崔又气打游戏吧，一晚上就行了。  
3.楼上的各位都不行，我觉得胜澈오빠是不会生净汉오빠的气的嘻嘻。  
... ...

接着崔韩率转发回复了这个帖子：ㄱㄱㄱ，净汉哥不要理他，不是都习惯了吗。ps今晚来我这和知秀哥三个人下飞行棋吧？

帖子发出去大约半个小时，尹净汉听见急促的敲门声。

“누구세요 （努古se哟） ~”尹净汉假装不知道来者何人。

“净汉啊，你还记得我对你说过什么吗？”崔胜澈压低嗓子防止吵醒其他成员。

能使我消气的，只有你的主动，靠近一点，再近一点。（请参考RELIEF pt.2）

“我做错了什么？”尹净汉仍然占据主导权。

“你不承认我就进来了。”崔胜澈拿出李硕珉偷偷塞给自己的钥匙打开门走了进去。

“哇，李硕珉这小子。”尹净汉忽然意识到自己玩大了。

“净汉尼，我来算账了。”崔胜澈坐在尹净汉旁边，憋了一肚子话说。

“行，你算吧。”尹净汉只好答应崔胜澈。

“一，在不知道我生病前你对我是不是没感觉？”

“不是。”

“那么净汉尼是早就喜欢我了嘛？”崔胜澈睁大眼睛满脸期待。

“具体什么时候喜欢上你不清楚，我只知道我接受你不是因为同情。”尹净汉是真的很困了，说着说着头沾上了枕头。

“二，打歌最后一天我看到你的脖子上有新的痕迹，是谁弄的？”崔胜澈顺势也躺在床上，用手撑着脑袋注视着尹净汉。

“韩率。”尹净汉确信崔胜澈心里早已有了准确答案，不敢绕圈子撒谎。

“做了？”崔胜澈以为自己能忍住的，愤怒的情绪依旧蔓延开来。

“嗯。”尹净汉立刻拉起被子盖住全身，躲在被子里不敢去看崔胜澈的眼神。

“你自愿的？”崔胜澈内心祈祷着，最后一个问题一定要是满意的答复。

“不是，那晚我和韩率去了pub然后我喝了些东西。”为了团队，尹净汉不能让崔胜澈知道实情。

“나와 （na wa出来）” 崔胜澈看着尹净汉缩在被子里的样子有些无奈。

“睡吧睡吧，很晚了，库普思把灯关了吧。”闷闷的声音从被子的缝隙中出来，挠得崔胜澈的心痒痒的。

“很好。”崔胜澈不满地皱着鼻子，伸手去关灯，自己也挤进了净汉的被子。

“你不回去吗？”尹净汉感觉到热度的上升。

“回哪去？这不就是我房间吗？”李硕珉没有告诉尹净汉和自己交换了房间的事。

“唉，硕珉啊，哥平日带你不薄啊，怎么能——”尹净汉往床沿挪，故意拉开两人的距离。

崔胜澈没有立即把尹净汉拉回来，而是等尹净汉移到最边上时自己也挪了过去。

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉防止他掉下去，同时让他也无处可逃。

“继续退啊。”崔胜澈微笑着说。

“额... ...退就退。”尹净汉赌气地想要再往后移，没想到才动了一下整个身子就忽然被摁入了崔胜澈的怀抱。

“净汉尼，我好想你。”

崔胜澈的吐息在耳边扩散，尹净汉敏感地动了一下想要离开如此暧昧的怀抱。崔胜澈不等尹净汉作出反应，左手摸到净汉的睡裤一把往下扯。

“你刚从医院出来，不适合吧。”尹净汉止住崔胜澈下一秒就要伸进自己neiku的手。

“我又不是身体有病，现在因为你都治好了，你试试就知道了。”崔胜澈毫不遮掩自己对净汉的欲望，继续手上的动作。左手握住尹净汉的欲望快速套弄着，右手也不闲着，反复揉捏着上半身的敏感点。

“哈——嗯——”尹净汉扭过头咬着枕头的一角，时不时泄出呻吟。

“净汉很久没做过了，这么敏感啊。”崔胜澈放慢手上的速度，俯身亲吻着净汉的脸颊，尝试让净汉转过脸让他能够吻上想念已久的唇。

“澈啊，我有一个新想法。”尹净汉想要坐起来。

“什么想法？”崔胜澈停下了手上的动作。

“你靠着枕头坐好。”尹净汉换了个人似的命令崔胜澈。

崔胜澈乖乖地坐着，想要弄清楚尹净汉到底在玩什么花样。接下来的一幕让崔胜澈的大脑瞬间充血，欲望濒临爆发的边缘。面前的人低下头用唇舌描绘着自己的形状，隔着一层布料，津液渗透到欲望上与刚从顶端溢出的液体融合，分不清颜色。

“嘶，够了——哈——”崔胜澈感受着自己的欲望被对方含着，舔舐着，温热的口腔和喉咙内壁包裹着前端。抚摸着净汉头顶的手开始不安分地动了起来，让对方能再含得深一些。

舔吸发出的水声充斥着整个房间，同时掺杂着崔胜澈低沉的喘息声还有净汉的呜咽声。

“净汉啊，够了。”崔胜澈不想释放在对方的嘴里。

“唔——哈——”尹净汉并没有停下来的打算，反而将粗大吞入更深处。致命的快感令崔胜澈眩晕，边喘息边呼喊着尹净汉的名字。

“净汉啊——哈——舔一下”崔胜澈感觉自己马上就要濒临崩溃。

尹净汉听话地用舌尖搅弄着崔胜澈的顶端，伸进去舔一圈后用嘴吸着。

忽然欲望抖动一下，尽数射入了尹净汉的嘴里。

崔胜澈难为情地拉起尹净汉，抽出卫生纸让净汉张嘴吐出来。只见尹净汉摇摇头吞了下去，嘴角残留着膻腥的痕迹。

“净汉，没必要的。”崔胜澈皱眉帮尹净汉擦拭着，满眼心疼。

“欢迎回家。”尹净汉抚着脸旁的手掌蹭了蹭，仿佛猫咪般乖巧。

跳过繁琐的扩张，崔胜澈直接贯穿进去，急迫地想要感受到净汉收缩的内壁。尹净汉被突然的侵入顶到敏感点失声叫了出来，双腿发软只能依靠崔胜澈的双臂。

一次次冲撞，一次次高潮，尹净汉已记不清自己是第几次释放了，但可以肯定的是身上的人没有停下来的打算。

无论幻觉还是现实，都只有他和净汉两个人。坦白解脱了束缚自己已久的感情，这一晚，两人像是要燃尽身躯般互相表达着爱意。

解脱，其实不过两人的沟通，不过坦诚相待。


End file.
